


the best of me is you

by 4419



Series: domestic!soongyu♡ [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Sequence, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of interconnected drabbles in a non-chronological order about domestic!soongyu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. that day

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i got myself into, again.  
> i hope i can update this from time to time  
> anyway,this is inspired by similar ff types i've read from other ships and i thought soongyu needed one ♡  
> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _this could be the start of something new_

Mingyu strolls through the campus he's going to be in for the next four to six years. It's still new to his eyes. It's quite big compare to the campus back at his high school. Supposedly, his second class for the day won't be for another hour.

He walk pass the building he was just in and then the school garden. Noticing there were a bunch of people gathered near the soccer field his curiousity lead him to follow it. Mingyu then bumps into someone smaller than him. _That's for not looking in where you're going_ , he tells himself.

  
"Oh,hey! Mingyu,right?" The person he bumped asks.

  
Mingyu looks at him trying to remember who he is,"Oh," he points at the guy, "Seungkwan? Right? I didn't know you enrolled here too."

  
"Yes! And it's nice to know someone from my high school goes here too."

Seungkwan answers happily. When Mingyu was about to ask what Seungkwan's majoring in, someone almost the same height as Seungkwan walks towards them.

  
"Seungkwan-ssi, here's your new printed schedule. Don't lose it again please." The guy with a too large eye glasses reminds Seungkwan and gives him a piece of blue paper.

  
Seungkwan's eyes widens as well as his smile and hugs the other, "Oh,thank you, hyung! I wouldn't even survive my first day in college if it wasn't for you!" He thanks the guy with the glasses, who looks like he's being squeezed by Seungkwan's hug.

  
"Please stop hugging me. My lab coat is crinkling." The eye glasses guy states which made Seungkwan squeal and pull away quickly. Seungkwan tried to brush the lab coat of the other but he tells Seungkwan he shouldn't do that.

  
Mingyu feels his throat drying from keeping quiet so he decided to cough a little. But Seungkwan noticed him and thought he wanted an introduction.

  
"Oh, Mingyu-ssi! This is Soonyoung hyung! I'm his new roommate, isn't that great? Also, he's a year older than us. He's the vice president of the-"

  
"It's alright, Seungkwan." Mingyu cuts Seungkwan's blabbering noticing that the other was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I think sunbae is getting uncomfortable with it." He smiles at Soonyoung but the older looks down.

  
Seungkwan breathes a scared _oh_ as he looks at Soonyoung. "I'm sorry hyung! I didn't know-"

  
"It's fine Seungkwan. I'm kinda late for Physics 2." He bows at Mingyu and waves Seungkwan goodbye before walking fast towards the Science building.

 

Mingyu and Seungkwan follows Soonyoung's figure until they couldn't see it anymore before going back to their conversation.

  
"Sorry about that. Was I too loud? Soonyoung hyung told me to lessen that...but I guess I couldn't." Seungkwan laughs awkwardly.

  
Mingyu smiles and waves his hand dismissively, "It's fine, I guess. You've always been that way. But I guess sunbae isn't used to it."

  
"Oh yeah- you can call him hyung too! He says it's fine."

  
"Ah, is that so?" Mingyu nods when Seungkwan answers eagerly. "By the way, what's your major?"

  
"Oh,me? I'm majoring in Theatre. You?"

  
Mingyu made a sound of approval and nods, "I'm studying Law. Although you know, still gonna play soccer."

  
"Oh!" Seungkwan points at him in understanding, "That's right! You're a varsity back at our school. That's good! You should continue it!" He smiles at Mingyu before looking at his watch. "Oops. I think we had too much fun talking! I'm gonna be late for my third period! Bye,Mingyu. See you later!"

  
Mingyu smiles and waves at Seungkwan as the other boy run throught the crowd of people. He sighs, Seungkwan is still the happy kid he was since they were in high school. Mingyu hope he, himself, won't change as well. He's still getting used to everything in here.


	2. that day pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu calls for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also part of ch1 idek why i separated this but enjoy!  
> i can feel mingyu's pain with the subjects tho ;;

It's only the first day in this university and Mingyu is already regretting every choice he made. He didn't know the subjects he chose would be this boring. Now he has to deal with it for the rest of the semester. There's no way he could shift because he would probably regret it even more.

  
What's making him dizzy right now is English 1. He knows very well that he and Seungkwan or even his other batch mates are far from knowing how to speak and understand english. Mingyu has been sitting in his chair for a good one hour and he's doing his best not to fall asleep. He keeps track of the topic and write down important things once in a while but he can't help but let his eyes fall shut.

  
The bell rings and Mingyu stands up as fast as he could. Remembering that this is not like high school, he peeks at his classmates to see if they're also packing up and to his relief, they are. Mingyu proceeds on packing his books and goes out to go back to his dorm, happy that he just finish a very tiring first day.

 

Mingyu enters the shared room, noticing his roommate isn't there he locks the door before throwing his bag into the bed and changing his clothes to sweater and jogger pants.

  
He then opens all the lights in the room and sits on his chair, getting ready to do his assignments. "Ah," He sighs when he hears a bang on the door. "I thought you have a spare key?!" Mingyu shouts before opening the door.

  
"I do have the spare key but you said you'll come home fifteen minutes earlier than me." A pale guy with a low voice says as he enters the room.

  
"Hyung that's not a good excuse. You nearly break our door!" Mingyu whines, childishly stomping his feet as he walks back to his study table.

  
"Stop being so weird Kim Mingyu. It's just a door!"

  
Mingyu pouts but ignores his roommate's nagging and proceeds to opening his laptop.

 

  
"Oh, that's right!" Mingyu whispers to himself as he saves his first paper and looks at his roommate, who's sitting on his bed with a book at hand. "Wonwoo hyung, your boyfriend's in the science club, right?"

  
The older looks up from the book he's reading to Mingyu, "What? What do you want from him?" Wonwoo raised his eyebrows in defense.

  
Mingyu looks at him before laughing and waving the other off, "Relax. I just want to ask him something. About this one person from their club."

  
"Tell me. I might know who it is." Wonwoo crawls to Mingyu's bed to talk to him closely.

  
"Eh," Mingyu waves a hand in front of Wonwoo's face in disapproval. "You might not. Call him, will you? I'm just curious." Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with a pleadind looks before pointing at the older's phone.

 

  
Jisoo enters their room guided by Wonwoo. He looks at Mingyu and smiles before sitting comfortably on his boyfriend's bed. Wonwoo sits beside Jisoo and hug him as a greeting.

  
"What is it that you wanna ask? You're lucky I finish my paper already." Jisoo asks. Wonwoo then whispers something that made Jisoo smile and look at him lovingly.

  
"Okay, listen love birds. You're gonna stop that or you want me to sit in the middle of you two?" Mingyu stares at the two of them which made them stop their cuddling. "And Jisoo hyung, do you know anyone named Soonyoung?"

  
Jisoo narrows his eyes when he hears the name come out of Mingyu's mouth. It made him look back at Mingyu in curiousity, "What? Why? What do you want from my friend?"

  
"So you know him?"

  
Jisoo nods quickly, "Yeah, he's my vice president! He's a close friend since middle school, why? Have you met him?" He gestures to Mingyu and the other nods.

  
"I have and I got curious."

  
Upon hearing Mingyu's reply, Jisoo and Wonwoo looks at the younger warningly. Jisoo then opens and closes his mouth repeatedly. Mingyu was about to say something in addition but Jisoo gestures him a no sign.

  
"I'm not sure what you see in him but if you're serious about this, I hope you won't regret it."

  
Mingyu let the words marinate in his mind before opening his mouth in disagreement. "Hyung, I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I was just curious because he was so shy and I didn't even think he was older than me until this one classmate of mine from high school told me. I'm curious why he can't look at someone face to face. Even Seungkwan is pretty careful around him. And _Seungkwan is carefree_."

  
The couple in front of him blinks continuously even after Mingyu's outburst. Jisoo shakes it off and chuckles, "Ah, so that's what's up. Well you see, Soonyoung- he's not...he's really not like that if you're close to him. Everyone thinks like you do but us, we just want to laugh at your description of him. You know, he's just too secured when it comes to people he doesn't know."

 

Mingyu and Jisoo kept talking about Soonyoung for the rest of the hour and Wonwoo seems unamused about it. "Hey, babe! Since Mingyu here wants to get to know Soonyoung, why don't you introduce Mingyu to him? Sounds good? Yeah, I thought so." Wonwoo smiles half heartedly as he looks at Mingyu, who's now in shock hearing Wonwoo's plan.

  
Jisoo's eyes beams and looks at his boyfriend, "Oh, yeah! Why didn't I think of that?"

  
Mingyu noticed that their conversation looked fake so he coughs to get their attention, crossing his arms when they look at him. "Stop acting. I know what you're up to."

  
Jisoo laughs as he listens to the younger's disapproval, "It'll be okay, Mingyu. He's good guy. " Mingyu pouts but decides to give it a try. The couple told him to meet tomorrow inside the science building lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering why there are clubs, i connected it to my school's system. they have major clubs here even for college : ))


	3. when i first laid my eyes on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place a month before school starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is soonshine's pov ❤

_A club meeting, what a stupid idea for a Saturday morning_ , Soonyoung whispers to himself walking as quickly as possoble to get back to his room. He might love chemistry but not on Saturdays. He wants to rest. He wants to get away from test tubes and graduated cylinders for ones.

  
Soonyoung looks at his watch, 10:46 am, and grunts. But good thing he still has two hours to get a nap until he gets back to studying. It's a nice day, at least, sunny and cool at the same time. He started walking at a normal pace when he gets close to the school garden and studies the things he passed by. As he looks on his side, he saw someone playing soccer alone in the field. Soonyoung stops his track and looks at the person, examining the features. _Tall, tan, he's got good sense in playing,_ and Soonyoung has to admit _he's quite handsome_.

  
He shakes his head, when the guy turns to his direction and started running for the ball again. "Did he saw me?!" Soonyoung freaks out and turns to leave. "What was I even doing?"

 

  
Soonyoung stomps as he goes up to the stairs to the floor where his room is. He opens to door quietly, still feeling a bit embarrassed for what he did.

  
"Oh hi,hyung! How was the meeting? Why did Jisoo hyung even called for a meeting it's not like school is starting already-Oh! Are you joining a competition? Wow, that's-" Seungkwan, Soonyoung's new roommate, stops his blabbering when he looks at Soonyoung's blushing face. "What's wrong hyung?" The younger tilts his head.

  
Soonyoung would find that adorable if it wasn't for this embarrassing feeling he's dealing with right now.

  
He shakes his head and tells Seungkwan it's nothing. "Nothing that worries you. It's fine." Soonyoung tells the other trying to brush his thoughts away. Why does he blush easily though? It's not like that guy would even see him again.

  
"Did you saw someone,like, really cute? Did someone cute smiled at you? Oh, hyung! I wanna know~" Seungkwan squeals happily, proceeding to tell his hyung that he met someone from their floor who's from the soccer team while Soonyoung was out.

  
"Really? What's his name?" Soonyoung tries to change the subject and he was happy enough Seungkwan joined in.

  
"Oh, Seung...chan?-Ah! Seungcheol hyung! He's nice! He sounds like he's the owner of floor five because of how he treats everyone." Seungkwan laughs reminiscing how Seungcheol had greeted everyone he meets in the hallway.

  
"Ah, yeah. Seungcheol hyung is like that. He's nice, yeah. You should talk to him sometimes." Soonyoung answers, yawning between his sentence. "Anyway, I'm going back to sleep. Please keep it down with your music and, or, singing,okay?"   
He hears Seungkwans eager 'yes,hyung. No problem!' as he melts into his bed.

 

Soonyoung closes his eyes and tries not to imagine someone tall and tan that play soccer like his life depends on it. It's hard to forget someone as handsome as him, but he tries to anyway.


	4. i know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this took place about two (or so) months after 'that day' ♡

kwon soonyoung, who is always avoiding the looks of other people, their stares and their smiles at him, cannot be included in a place where interacting is a very important role. that's impossible.

his roommate, seungkwan, is the one to blame. he remembers the kid begging him to join this performance which soonyoung doesn't even need to know about, he did not sign up for this.

his likes involve staying inside the chemistry laboratory trying to figure out ways on how to save a life with the use of colored liquid, gas and solids. again, he did not signed up for college to twirl around a stage for people to see.

"hyung you're spacing out! are you okay?" soonyoung hears his roommate worriedly ask him. he attempts to smile naturally and tell seungkwan he's alright but his fake enjoyment is visible even with his eyes fainting to non existent. "okay, well, if you have any problem with the choreography please let us know. you know i'm really grateful that you agreed to doing this!"

"y-yeah no problem!"

 

  
soonyoung tries one more time, turning and lifting his arms and legs properly, but he's not that flexible. he believes he has strained himself for staying in the same place for a couple of years. shrugging the thoughts away, he looks at the others on his side, practicing intently. he decided that he's been working hard, and it's only been thirty minutes since he started, so he sits on the floor and open his bag to grab his water bottle.

 

"i thought you'd never show up!" he hears a familiar voice excitingly said those words. soonyoung thinks seungkwan must've invited most of his friends to join this project of his. he doesn't deny the fact that he's envious of the freshman that he already has a couple of friends from other department, and here he is having jisoo as his one and only close friend.

"sorry, prof was explaining something for our first major project and i kinda forgot where the theatre is." soonyoung's ears and eyes perk up to the person speaking. he can tell who this is but just to be sure.

 

when he looks back, he sees seungkwan's small figure being towered by kim mingyu. he hasn't seen him this close in a while. soonyoung always seeing him playing in the field for a couple of times but never get the chance to talk to him. soonyoung doubts mingyu remembers their first encounter, it's been two months. he makes a whining sound without him knowing and turns back to look at his bag.

 

 

"hey," he hears someone whisper, sitting beside him. "glad to see i'm not the only one being dragged by seungkwan here."

soonyoung looks back at the boy, blinking rapidly and processing the whole situation before speaking. "uh, yea, i'm glad to help."

he hears mingyu chuckle attractively after his reply. mingyu saw the curious gaze soonyoung was giving him so he coughs and smile at him, "are you? i don't know but, i'm a bit uncomfortable being here."

"why?" soonyoung speak without even thinking of it. he wants to ask mingyu why he feels that way when, in fact, he's part of the school's soccer team which means people know him, people watch him. how can he feel uncomfortable right now?

"well, you see hyung. i never like the attention. i like soccer because i like the sport, i never wanted anyone to watch me do it. but then i know i couldn't do it without people watching me or else i won't be successful for doing it. you get me?"

soonyoung gets him, but it was still very confusing. why pick something that will make you confused of you own emotions? he really doesn't get it. this is why he loves being a science major, he loves it and he doesn't feel uncomfortable with it.

"how about you, hyung? are you sure you're okay here?" he hears mingyu speak again, with a hint of concern if he's not mistaken; he hopes not.

"uh, w-well, you know-" he gets cut off when seungkwan yells announcing that break is over, that they should get back to practicing their parts before they proceed to the whole performance. soonyoung wonders when did the break even started, so he tilts his head innocently in confusion. mingyu notices this and laugh at how cute soonyoung looked.

 

"what? is there something wrong?" soonyoung looks at mingyu, his face turning red from embarrassment all of a sudden and mingyu finds himself apologizing for making the elder this way.

"n-nothing hyung, you just- never mind." he straighten himself and stands up from where he was seated, "let's get to work, get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( waa it took so long for me to update ;;;-; and this is short : (( i apologize )  
> twt: @jenospeer  
> ily♡

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE DOMESTIC SOONGYU SO MUCH FIGHT ME


End file.
